


What happened back there?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, edwina ain't taking no shit, female hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Edwina takes offense at people offending her or her boyfriends, but Henry assures her.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What happened back there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“Edwina, what are you doing?! Stop!”

She paused mid-punch.

Then she lowered her fist and looked down on her victim scornfully.

“You're lucky, bitch!”, she snarled, “If he wasn't here, I'd fucking kill you!”

Edwina let go of the woman she'd been beating and went over to the man who had stopped her.

Henry was frowning, but not reproachfully.

“What happened back there?”, he wanted to know.

The brunette scowled. “The bitch had it coming.”

“What did she do?”

“She talked shit about you!”, she snapped. “She called you a fag and a whoremonger and some other homophobic shit!”

“Edwina, it's fine-”

“No, it's not! And she called you my sugar daddy too.”

Henry snorted: “Your what?!”

“Yeah. Said that I only like you and Gabe for the money, because I'm just a fucking whore!”

She sniffed.

The blond put an arm around her small shoulders and she leaned into him.

“Don't listen to those people, Edwina”, he cooed. “They're wrong about everything. You're none of all these things, dear. You're a beautiful, kind and honest woman. As for what they think about me, it's nothing. If they have a problem with gays or bisexuals, that's none of my business. I love you and Gabriel and that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks.”


End file.
